Beauty and the Beast
by GhostQueen187
Summary: Skye Arron was a beautiful girl who had not clue about the supernatural. She was just another normal girl as far as she was concerned. But when her neighbour and friend Liam Dunbar starts acting strange and assassins trying to kill her and her friends are thrown in the mix her life will never be the same again.Will Skye ever be able to tame her beast?
1. Chapter 1

I was having a nice sleep when it was rudely interrupted by a pillow smacking into my face. I groaned sitting up to glare at the satan spawn that was my younger brother. "Get up," Ron snapped chucking the pillow back on my bed "its time to get ready for school and besides your _boyfriend's_ here." My cheeks flushed lightly at my brothers comment. "Liam's not my boyfriend!" I grumbled shoving him out of my room. Ron rolled his eyes at me "by the way mom told me she was working late tonight so your stuck babysitting me," Ron called over his shoulder causing me to let out a groan. I showered and got dressed before heading downstairs and was immediately greeted by a grinning Liam "well good morning sleepy head," he teased. I rolled my eyes "like your any better mister 'Wake me up when theres an apocalypse'" I said sarcastically. You see me and Liam have known each other for basically our whole lives being neighbours and all. His house was right across the street from mine and immediately bonded over our love of lacrosse, the only difference was I was more a watcher then a player and would rather watch a game of lacrosse rather then play it. I guess you could say I was Liam's own personal cheerleader as weird as that sounds.

Liam and I went to walk out the door when I was stopped by my mom. "Not so fast missy your not leaving without breakfast," mom said handing me a protein bar. I went to leave again but mom grabbed my arm again. "hey sweetie you've got your necklace on today right?" she whispered to me. I looked at her in confusion "yeah me and Ron never take them off why?" I said. Mom smiled at me cupping my face "no reason honey just promise you won't take it off okay?" I nodded giving her an odd look before walking out the door to Liam. He looked at me in confusion "what was that about?" I shrugged "no idea she was just wondering about my necklace that all." Liam grabbed my wrist and practically sped walk in the direction of the bus "well we better hurry up unless you _want_ me to be late to lacrosse tryouts," he said grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Ever since the incident Liam hasn't gotten excited about a lot of things so to see him so happy made me overjoyed. On the bus trip to school I couldn't help but fiddle with my necklace a bit my mothers words echoing in my head. Apparently the necklace was a gift from my deceased grandmother and I was suppose to wear it at all times in order to honour her. My brother has one too despite his many protests to wearing something _girly_. "Earth to Skye," I heard Liam say waving his arm in front of my eyes.

Snapping out of my trance I turned to face him "yes?" he rolled his eyes playfully at me "did you hear a word I just said?" he asked causing me to blush. I was about to reply when the bus stopped us at our destination. We shuffled off the bus and headed towards the Lacrosse field so Liam could get some practice in before the big tryouts this afternoon. I was about to head off to my locker to get my stuff when Liam suddenly grabbed my arm "hey Skye your coming to the tryouts right?" I raised my eyebrow at him "of course I'm coming I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said causing Liam to smile brightly. "Good I wouldn't be able to do it without my favourite cheerleader," he said winking causing me to blush lightly and punch his arm. "Whatever," I said walking off. As I walked to my locker I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen today.


	2. Chapter 2

I practically raced out of my classroom in order to get to Liam's tryouts on time. As soon as I got there I walked to the bleachers smiling when I saw Liam wave at me from the field. He glanced at the coach before jogging over to me. "Hey Skye glad you could make it," he said pulling me into a quick hug. I blushed slightly brushing my blonde hair out of my face "well I had nothing better to do and besides I'm stuck babysitting Ron tonight." Liam groaned causing me to laugh. Funnily enough Liam and Ron absolutely despised each other. Ron hated Liam because he wanted to be the only _male_ in my life and Liam hated Ron because every time he came over Ron always found some way to humiliate him. I remember this one time when Liam came over for dinner and Ron had filled his entire meal with hot-sauce.

Suddenly feeling bold I grabbed Liam's arm preventing him from running onto the field. He looked at me curiously as I grinned shyly at him "for luck," I said kissing him on the cheek. I pulled away blushing and ran to my seat and turned to face Liam feeling slightly smug when I spotted him blushing as well holding his cheek.I sat back trying to calm my racing heart as I watched Liam running with the I was watching Liam I couldn't help but overhear the conversation of the two girls below me. "What's wrong with you?," the brown haired girl asked her friend. "Me? Nothing," the other girl said quickly, clutching the lacrosse stick that she had in her hand tightly. "You reek of anxiety," the brunette pointed out. "and it's distracting What's going on?"

The black haired girl fidgeted 'Scott and I sorta had this thing happen... But it wasn't much of a thing... and I'm starting to think it wasn't anything at all" the girl sighed looking at the field.I'm assuming by her dreamy gaze this 'Scott' was one of the lacrosse players ."Well what do you want it to be?" the brunette asked drawing my attention from the field once more. "More," the girl replied. I immediately felt empathetic towards the girl understanding exactly what she meant. Liam and I had been friends for years but recently our relationship seemed to change. I at first thought our relationship was more like siblings with the teasing, play fighting and occasional pecks on the cheek but now it seems more affectionate then before. Lips lingered and our hands would occasionally brush as we walked to class together and now I was starting to question just what our relationship was.

I peeled my eyes away from the two girls in order to watch the tryouts commence. I winced when the first guy went to score but missed causing everybody to laugh at him. Bad luck dude. Next up was Liam and I leaned forward in anticipation. He easily shot the ball into the goal causing me to cheer "Go Liam!" I shouted causing him to grin at me dropping his eye into a wink. The two girls sitting in front of me turned to face me. "Is that your boyfriend?" the brunette asked bluntly causing the black haired girl to give her a look. "Malia!" she scolded. So thats what her name was. 'Malia only rolled her eyes at the black haired girl "what I was just asking." she said causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Its okay I don't mind and no he's not my boyfriend," I told her. "I'm Kira and this is Malia," 'Kira said smiling kindly. I grinned "I'm Skye." I couldn't help but feel really happy. I mean Liam was a great friend and all but aside from him Garrett and Mason I only had to friends the same gender as I am so was looking forward to making more. "Those two are like sons to me!" I heard the coach yell drawing my attention back to the tryouts. I couldn't help but feel nervous for Liam when I saw the size of the two players he was going up against. I bit my lip as Liam approached the goal letting out a sigh of relief when he got past them and scored.

"That was luck!" Malia yelled standing up angrily causing me to glared at her "Do over!" she shouted again causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart, there are no do overs, this is practice" coach said causing me to sigh in relief. Good Liam didn't have to do it again.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles," she betted causing my insides to freeze.

"I'll take that action! Hey, Get back in there Liam!" I felt my heart rate pick up as Liam and the two players (Scott and Stiles I'm assuming) got back into position. Coach blew his whistle and Liam ran easily dodging Stiles but suddenly got lifted over Scott's shoulder falling on his foot. I jumped to my feet sprinting over to Liam's side. "Nobody touch him!" coach yelled. "I'm okay coach," Liam grunted. I grabbed his hand tightly shooting glares at Scott and Stiles. "We'll take him to the nurse-" "you'll be taking him to the hospital!" I snapped angrily causing Stiles I think to flinch. I followed them as they carried Liam to an old jeep and went to get in after him when Stiles stopped me "and where do you think you're going little missy?" he asked causing me to roll my eyes angrily.

"I'm going to the hospital with my friend which you hurt," I snapped pointing a finger at Scott angrily. Stiles frowned "that wasn't his fault." I scoffed "so your friend accidentally goes around flipping people? because if he does then you should _really_ get that checked out." I went to get in again but was stopped again "your not getting in the jeep," I scoffed again it seemed I was doing a lot of that lately. "Listen here I'm am going to the hospital with Liam whether you like it or not and theres nothing you can do to stop me." I frowned slightly when Stiles eyes glazed over momentarily before he shook it off "alright she hulk! jeez someones on their period," I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes climbing in the back seat of the jeep supporting Liam's leg in my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

I held Liam's hand the whole way to the hospital. I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell how upset he was about his injury. I swear if his leg was broken and he couldn't play lacrosse anymore I was going to kill these two. Juniors or not I take martial arts so I think I could take them. When we got to the hospital I helped Liam out of the car making sure to support him on my shoulder as we walked. I could feel Scott and Stiles's curious gazes on my back as they followed me in the hospital. What was it that hard to believe that I could be this strong?

One of the nurses quickly approach us and look sternly at one of the juniors. "uh hi mom," Scott said waving at who I presume was his mother. She stared at him for a bit before sighing. "Don't worry Liam we'll take good care of you," she said pulling a wheel chair. I helped Liam sit in it and went to follow him as he was rolled away before Scott stopped me. "Hey listen I-I really didn't mean to hurt him like that-"

"It's fine," I said cutting him off "I probably overreacted anyway." Scott smiled at me causing me to give him a hesitant one back before trailing off after Liam. I smiled at Liam's stepdad before entering Liam's room. Liam smiled at me as I entered. "Hey Skye," he said. I grinned cheekily at him "you know when I told you break a leg out there I didn't think you would take it literally Dunbar," I chuckled. Liam rolled his eyes at me "haha laugh it up chuckles." I was about to reply when my phone rang. I pulled my phone out and saw the contact said Hayden.

Despite the fact that Hayden and Liam disliked each other Hayden and I were actually really good friends and often hung out together. This was of course when Liam wasn't around didn't want those two arguing over 6th grade again. I smiled apologetically at Liam "it's okay," he told me "you can go answer it don't let me stop you." I smiled at him again feeling bad before exiting the room and answering the call. "Hey Hayden," I said forcing a smile and happy attitude. "Hey," she replied. "So is there any particular reason you decided to call? Not that I don't like talking to you of course," I quickly clarified.

I heard her chuckle a bit on the other side "I was just wondering If we were still on for our sleepover tomorrow unless your spending the afternoon with Dunbar again." I smiled for real this time "I'll rent the movies you get the food?" "done." She said quickly. I laughed knowing she was going to go crazy on the twinkies since she loved those things. "Speaking of Dunbar I heard he took a spill during Lacrosse trials today," I groaned knowing we're this was going " did you at least record it for me it for me to watch on replay," "Hayden!" I groaned "what?" She said innocently but I knew she was smirking.

I was about to speak when a loud roar cut me off. "Hey Hayden I think I'll have to call you back," I told her. "Okay talk to you later?" "Definitely," I said before hanging up. I walked down the hallway only to bump into Liam. "Did you hear that?" He asked. I nodded. Liam was about to speak when I felt something grab my neck and hold me off the ground. "Hey let go of her!" Liam shouted but was also grabbed. Despite our protests the man had a relentless grip on us as he dragged us to the roof of the hospital.

"Get back!" He screamed as Scott approached. My eyes widened when I noticed his appearance. The man suddenly threw me into the wall causing me to hit my head. "Skye!" Liam shouted squirming angrily his captures grip. I groaned clutching my head in pain. My eyes widened when I saw that my hand was covered in blood. "Please let me help you," Scott pleaded. "Wendigos don't need help they need food!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of muffled screaming causing my eyes to shoot open. My gaze immediately met Liam's who was currently muffled and tied with duct tape. I looked down and noticed I was in exactly the same predicament as he was. Did Scott kidnap us? The curtain was pulled open and the two of us were pulled out of the bathtub and immediately tied to chairs. I glared angrily at them. "Okay we're going to take the tape off but if you scream the tape goes back on okay?" We nodded. Stiles immediately ripped the tape right off our faces causing me to wince.

"Okay you two have seen a lot of confusing stuff tonight," Stiles began "And more confusing things are going to happen specifically to you Liam because of the confusing things that happened tonight do you understand me?" What was this boy on! "Not really," Liam replied to him still a little ticked off. "Good that's good," Stiles said. "Are you on drugs or something?" I asked causin him to give me a look. "Maybe you should explain," he said looking at Scott. "Tell me what!" Liam snapped. I gave him a reassuring look causing his face to soften a little.

"Liam what happened to you, what I did in order to save you I-Its going to change you," Scott said causing both Liam and I to look at him in confusion. "Unless it kills you," Stiles piped up causing my blood to run cold. "What?" Liam said voicing my thoughts. I raised my eyebrows as Liam started to fake cry. "Uh uh is he crying?" Stiles said nervously. Scott got down on his knees in front of Liam "hey it's okay Liam your not gonna die," "probably not," "stop it," Scott snapped "just help me untie him." I watched as Scott and Stiles untied Liam in annoyance "hey what about me!" "Give us a minute sunshine," Stiles said causing me to give him a glare.

Liam stood up and turned to face away from them. "Uh Liam?" Stiles asked nervously. I winced when Laim turned around and smacked Scott in the face with the chair. Ouch that had to hurt. "Hey what the hell is your-" Liam cut Stiles off with a punch to the face knocking him down. Liam turned to me and practically ripped the tape right off me. "You okay?" He said helping me stand. I winced when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Liam seemed to notice because he immediately picked me up bridal stile before racing out the door with me in his arms. I felt my cheeks warm a bit.

Liam stopped at the top of the staircase looking down at his leg in confusion before we were practically tackled down the stairs. Liam jumped out of the dog pile and picked me up again racing out the door into the street. He didn't stop running until we made it back to our street. He puffed a bit from the run before looking down at me. I looked into his eyes a bit before snapping myself out of it. "Uh you c-can put me down now," I stuttered. Hi eyes widened "oh!" He said rushing to put me back on my feet "oh uh yeah terribly sorry about t-that." He awquardly rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly.

"So see you at school?" I said. He quickly nodded "oh uh yeah see you at school!" He said quickly before rushing into his house. I gave him an odd look before walking into my house. Let out a sigh of relief when I noticed the take out containers on the bench. At least Ron didn't starve to death while I was kidnapped. Figuring he must be asleep I head up into my room to shower. While I was washing the blood off my scalp I scanned my head in the mirror but couldn't find a wound. But I could of sworn they was one there on the roof and my ankle. I looked down and inspected my ankle. It didn't even hurt anymore. I decided to brush it off for now changing into my pjs and hopped into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I decided to re-name my character because I realized there was a character already named Beth at some point. So to avoid confusion I re-named her Skye.**

The next day I woke up and showered like I usually did in the morning. I suddenly started humming a tune I was unfamiliar with. No thinking much of it I continued to hum the tune as I shampooed my hair. I turned the hot water off and hoped out of the shower still humming. Wrapping my towel around me I walked out of the bathroom only to let out a yelp. "Liam!" I shouted storming up to him "what the fuck you scared the hell outa me!" Liam said nothing and continued to stare at me. I tilted my head "uh Liam? You okay?" Liam shook his head as if coming out of a daze "Skye? Hey what-whoa!" he yelled turning beet red.

I rolled my eyes at him "could you please explain to me why your in my room?" Liam blinked "uh well you see I was downstairs when I heard you humming and well it sounded pretty so I came up here," he explained. I blushed lightly at him calling my voice pretty before grabbing his shoulders lightly "yeah yeah whatever you say pervert can you leave me to change in peace?" Liam nodded and looked like he was about to object to being called a pervert before I quickly guided him out of my room. I quickly pulled on a jeans and a sweater before walking down the stairs to meet Liam.

Liam avoided my eyes as I walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes "geez Liam I'm not mad would you stop it with the wounded puppy look," I said walking past him. He glared lightly "I don't look like a puppy!" He said catching up to me. I raised my eyebrow at him "oh really?" I asked. "Yeah really I'm a man, a manly man, as manly as they come," he bragged. I giggled "well mister manly man better hurry up unless you want to miss the bus," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bus.

Liam was about to get on before he stopped. "You know what I think I'm going to run to school today," he said sunddenly. I frowned "alright then I'll come with you," Liam shook his head "no it's okay you can take the bus I'll see you later." I gave Liam a confused look "okay then see you at school," I said slowly getting on the bus and taking my usual seat. Liam waved at me as the bus slowly drove off. I sighed"Relationship troubles?" I heard Violet ask shaking me out of my funk. I turned to look at her "yeah I guess you could say that." Apart from Hayden, Violet was probably my only girlfriend at this school.

Violet smiled at me "what you need is to get him to not see you as one of the guys." I tilted my head at her "what are you saying?" I asked. She rolled her eyes playfully leaning over the seat "what I'm saying is if you act all girly around him it'll double your cuteness factor!" "And how do you suggest I do that?" I said. "You know how there's those cheerleading tryouts this afternoon right?" I nodded "you should try out and invite him to watch!" My eyes widened in alarm "I can't do that! I've never done cheerleading in my life!" I shouted

Violet rolled her eyes "so? Your flexible and Liam _said_ you were his only personal cheerleader now you can have the uniform to match and besides don't you do all those flips in martial arts?" I frowned looking thoughtful. Violet was right. "Yeah," I said finally "I guess I will give it a go," "yay!" Violet cheered. The bus pulled over and we all got off. Mason came up to me "hey have you seen Liam?" He asked. "He's-" "I'm here!" Liam panted cutting me off as he leaned on the sign. I rushed over to I'm helping him straighten up "you feeling okay Liam?" "Yeah," he panted "where were you?" Mason asked. "I ran," he answered. Mason frowned "but that's 3 blocks how did you run that far?"

"I don't know," Liam said "I just kept running. Liam suddenly stiffen and I turned and saw why. Standing a little far away was Scott watching him intensely. "I-I gotta go," Liam said speeding off causing Mason to give me a confused look. I shrugged before going after him. "Liam!" I called after him "hey Liam!" Liam slowed down allowing me to catch up and grabbed my hand before continuing on his way. "Hey Liam," I heard a familiar voice call out. I felt Liam clutch my hand a little tighter as Scott and Stiles approached us.

"We need to talk," Scott said. Liam clutched my hand tighter "no you need to back the hell up! Both of you!" Liam shouted standing in front of me. "Look can you just listen for one second?" Scott pleaded. When Liam didn't reply Scott took it as a yes. "Liam...were brothers now." I scrunched up my face. "What?" Liam said voicing my thoughts "oh god that's," I heard Stiles mutter looking at the floor "We just met and you bit me!" Liam shouted. "What!" I shouted glaring at Scott who smiled sheepishly "the bit is a gift," he said.

"Scott stop! Just Please stop!" Stiles begged walking towards him "we were trying to help you, you little runt!" "Don't call him that you walking stick figure!" I snapped standing protectively in front of Liam. "You did not just call me-" "you helped by kidnapping us!" Liam cut in pushing me back behind him. "Just to clarify Scott kidnapped you I just came and helped," Stiles replied. "I've gone through this before somethings happening to you something big," Scott said."Nothing happened to me!" Liam shouted ripping a bandage off his arm to reveal clear skin "nothing!" Liam then grabbed my hand again and practically dragged me to class.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't stop fidgeting all through my classes. I still haven't told Liam about me trying out for cheerleading. I was putting my stuff in my locker when a very excited Liam ran up to me "Hey Skye!" he said huffing a bit. I chuckled "hey Liam," "okay so your not going to believe what just happened to me!" He said practically beaming. I made a motion with my hands for him to get on with it "okay well I got asked to go to a party! By a junior! Can you believe it?" I frowned feeling slightly jealous that Liam got asked out.

Liam seemed to notice my discomfort "don't worry I'm sure I can invite you too if you want!" I was about to jump at the idea but then I realized I already had plans with Hayden. "Sorry Liam I would love to come but I'm having a sleepover with someone." Liam's happy expression dropped into a solem one "oh," he said glumly. His expression made me feel horrible but I couldn't back out of my thing with Hayden that wouldn't be fair to her.

"So Liam," I said changing the subject "I'm trying out for cheerleading this afternoon and I was wondering if you would watch?" I asked shyly. Liam smiled raising an eyebrow "are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled shyly at him before grabbing my bag and heading to the gym with Liam following after me. Liam sat on the bleachers while I went into the bathroom to change into my gym clothes. I took a few deep breathes to try and calm my nerves.

When my heart beat finally calmed down a bit I felt confident enough to go back to the gym. I exited the bathroom and was about to go back into the gym when I heard voices "I'm telling you she's not human," I heard Scott whisper to Stiles. I paused hiding behind the wall. "What are you saying she's a werewolf?" Stiles whispered back. Scott shook his head "no her scent smells different from us I honestly don't know what she is," what? My scent? "She's trying out for cheerleading right? Let's just watch her and see if she does anything weird," Stiles told him.

I turned the corner feeling I'd heard enough only to look wide eyed. Scott and Stiles were on the other side of the hall. How the hell did I hear them from all the way over here? Shaking my head I entered the gym. Liam smiled and waved at me as I walked towards him. "Nervous?" he asked me as I sat beside him. I laughed shakily "me? Nervous psh no I was born ready!" I said nervously. Liam chuckled "relax you'll be fine as long as you don't fall flat on your face you'll get in," I hit his shoulder "not helping!" I snapped causing him to laugh and stick his tongue at me.

"Skye Arron?" I heard the head cheerleader call. I gulped. "Go on you'll be fine," Liam whispered lightly pushing me up. I slowly walked to the middle of the gym and turned to face the bleachers. I tried not to shiver under all the stares. Performing I front of people has never been my strong point. I looked at Liam and saw him give me a thumbs up. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breathe.

I opened my eyes again and suddenly felt like I had suddenly been hit with adrenaline. I instantly started to cartwheel across the room switching from one hand to two hands every now and then. I fell into a crouch and commando rolled backwards into another cartwheel smirking at the shocked looks from the audience. I have no idea where my sudden confidence had come from but I liked it. I suddenly ran at the wall back flipping off of it and landing in a splits.

I got back up breathing heavily taking in all the shocked looks. Liam was practically gaping at me his draw to the ground. My gaze turned to Scott and Stiles who were whispering frantically to each other while staring at me. All the cheerleaders broke out into applause and surrounded me almost suffer dating me with their Pom poms. "Oh my god that was so cool!" "Where did you learn to do that?" "Can you teach me?" I smiled awkwardly and felt my insides freeze as the headcheerleader approached me. She smiled at me handing me a uniform "congratulations Skye your on the team." I smiled thanking her before rushing over to Liam with the uniform in my hands.

Liam was beaming at me as I approached him "that was awesome Skye!" He said smiling at me. I blushed lightly at the complement "did you really think so?" "Hell yeah! You were flipping all over the place! How did you do that thing with your eyes?" I frowned "what thing?" "Your eyes they were glowing," Liam said. I frowned thinking back to what Stiles and Scott were saying before shrugging "maybe it was a trick of the light?" Liam nodded "yeah that's probably what it was."

After saying goodbye to Liam I practically raced home so I could shower and prepare my house for Hayden. For this occasion I had picked the movie Zombieland simply because me and Hayden both loved that movie. Mom was working late again and Ron was at a sleepover himself so me and Hayden would have the entire house to our selves. I practically raced to the front door when I heard the doorbell ring. I grinned at Hayden before pulling her into a hug "Hayden! It's been so long since I've seen you!" I said. She grinned slyly at me.

"well Dunbars partially to blame for that one," she said dryly. I sighed "well it wouldn't be a problem if you two tried to get along with each other," I told her. She snorted "the day he and I get along is the day I find out werewolves exist." I froze thinking about Stiles and Scotts conversation. Hayden frowned "hey Skye you feeling okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded "yeah I'm fine...did you bring the snacks?" I said changing the subject. She grinned pulling out a large bag "I've got pizza, Doritos and-" and twinkies?"I said cheekily causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

Hayden and I went upstairs and I set up the movie. We munched happily on our snacks occasionally laughing at the movie. About halfway through Hayden got up to use the bathroom leaving me all alone. I jumped when I heard a knock on the window. "Liam?" I asked opening the window letting him in "you shouldn't be here I have Hayden over and weren't you suppose to be at a party?" I said in confusion. Liam fidgeted nervously "yeah about that there's something I have to tell you."

I sat back on my bed patiently waiting for him to tell me. He took a deep breath "Skye...Im a w-werewolf," he said. I froze thinking back to the conversation between Scott and Stiles. "Prove it," I said causing Liam to jump in shock "wha-" "show me," I repeated "please". Liam gulped "okay," he said softly. Right before my eyes Liam's eyes turned a bright yellow. My eyes widened an I felt my breath quicken. "Leave please," I said. His eyes widened in horror "Skye wait-" "please Liam I-I just need some time to process this."

Liam looked a bit sad but he nodded before climbing out the window. I layed on my bed and sighed. If what Scott and Stiles were saying before was true then... what the hell am I?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school I spent most of my time avoiding Liam. Liam tried to speak to me multiple times but I always found a way to excuse myself. I felt awful but I was still getting used to the fact that the supernatural exist and I could possibly be one of them. I sighed banging my head against the wall. "You feeling okay?" I heard Garrett asking causing me to look at him. I smiled weakly "I got in a fight with Liam." I technically wasn't fully lying but I knew I couldn't mention the part about Liam's...condition.

Garrett hummed "that's too bad you two were awfully close. want to go find an empty classroom and talk about it?" Garrett offered. I was about to reply when I heard Mason shout "no Liam!" I spun around to see Liam storming towards some prep kids with a hard look on his face. I bit my lip knowing that this wasn't going to end well. "I would just like to say," Liam said before holding out his hand "have a good game." I stared in shock most certainly not expecting that.

I grit my teeth in anger when I saw them laughing at him. "That's cute Liam is that they taught you in anger management? Apologize and everything's fine. You demolished coaches car." "I paid for it," Liam spat. "Yeah and you're going to pay for it. We're going to break you in half out there and it's going to be all...your...fault." I was about to step in when Stiles and Scott beat me to it. As they dragged Liam away I stormed over to the guy who had been taunting Liam. "Hey asshole!" I called causing him and his friends to look at me.

His friends whistled while he just smirked at me "and you are?" He said flirtatiacly. I ignored him and slapped him right across the face. He raised his eyebrow at me while clutching the side of his face "Act like a bitch and get slapped like a bitch," I said before storming off into the direction Liam was dragged into. When I reached the showers I noticed a soaked Liam talking to a semi wet Scott and Stiles. I knocked on the door causing them to look at me "Hey Liam can we talk?"

Liam looked at Scott and Stiles causing them to leave the room. I fidgeted a bit before slowly plonking myself down besides him. "So...come here often?" I asked causing him to chuckle "not really," he replied. I sighed "look Liam about yesterday-" "it's okay!" He said cutting me off "I should of known it would freak you out! I won't bother you anymore," Liam said getting up and started heading for the door. I grabbed his arm before he could leave "Liam! I'm not afraid of you," I said. He scoffed "as if I'm a monster now," "your not a monster Liam," I said softly "yes I am! Can't you see I could hurt you! I could kill you!" He shouted going to leave again.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him from behind. He turned around and tried to push me off but I held on tighter. Liam put his back against the wall and slowly slid down taking me with him. I was basically sitting on his lap now. I felt something wet on my head and noticed Liam was crying. I hugged him tighter "your not a monster Liam. You just have a fury little problem." Liam sniffed "you got that from Harry Potter didn't you?" I giggled "does that mean I get to call you Moony now?" Liam narrowed his eyes at me "don't you dare," I smirked at him "Moody Moony I'm so calling you that from now on!" Liam groaned causing me to laugh again.

I stopped laughing when I noticed the serious expression on Liam's face. "Liam?" Liam said nothing and slowly lent in to my face, was he going to kiss me? I was about to close my eyes when the door suddenly slammed open causing me and Liam to jump apart. "Hey you two kids okay in here?" Stiles asked. I sighed while Liam looked like he was about to rip Stiles head off.

I was talking with the other cheerleaders at the game when I felt an annoyance in the force. "Oh great," I muttered as the tall boy from earlier today approached me. The girls around me giggled before scattering leaving me alone with him. "Now now I come in peace," he said holding his hands up "I just came to apologize for my behavior today." I raised my eyebrow at him "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," I said nodding in the direction of Liam and Mason who were both watching me and Brett.

He held his hand out to me "Brett Talbot," I shook his hand "Skye," "is Skye short for Skylar?" "Is Brett short for asshole?" I quipped back. Brett chuckled "Guess I walked into that one," he said before smirking "and by the way nice outfit," I blushed tugging on my skirt as Brett walked away smirking. Liam and Mason walked over to me. Liam looked incredibly pissed off "what did he say to you?" He demanded. I shrugged "We just talked about how I slapped his face," "and he blushing?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes "what are you my babysitter?" Liam frowned before looking at Brett with narrowed eyes.

"I don't care if he's two feet taller then me I can take him," he said suddenly. I chuckled when I saw Mason staring at Brett's shirtless body. Liam turned to look at Mason with an annoyed expression "you think he's hot don't you!" "No...yes," he said. Liam frowned "he wants to destroy me!" "Don't worry you can defiantly take him...then give him to me!" He said causing me and Liam to chuckle. "Hey Liam catch!" We heard and turned to look as Brett chucked the ball at Liam. I gaped when Liam caught it easily "damn," I muttered causing him to smirk before angrily shoving his equipment on. "Hey Liam!" I said causing him to look at me "break a leg out there but not literally," I said causing him to chuckle.

The game was really intense and this team was playing incredibly dirty. Especially towards Liam. I could tell it was bugging him as he angrily got back up and threw off his gloves only to be pulled back by Stiles. I was with the other cheerleaders cheering whenever we scored and booing when the other team did. I winced when Liam collided with both Brett and Garrett causing them all to fall to the floor. I frowned when I noticed them carry both Liam and Brett off.

Wanting to get away from the increasingly violent game I decided to go into the locker room. I froze when I heard voices. "What did you do to me?" I heard Brett groan. "Garrett stabbed you with a rare wolfsbane it won't kill you but this will," I heard Violet say. I silently gasped in horror when I heard choking noises. She was killing him! I immediately jumped into action kicking her away from him and into some pipes. I put my hand on Brett's shoulder "you okay?" Brett's eyes widened "behind you!" He coughed as I swung around only to see Violet coming at me with a knife.

I ducked the oncoming blow before punching her in the jaw. She went to kick me but I grabbed it using it to force her to the ground before twisting it. She shrieked in pain as I held her. "Brett! Skye!" I heard Scott call drawing my attention away from Violet. Big mistake. Using the distraction Violet pushed me off her and stabbed me in the stomach with her knife. I clutched my stomach in pain and slid down the wall as Violet limped behind the lockers waiting for Scott. Scotts eyes widened and he rushed to help us when Violet jumped behind him wrapping a hot burning wire around his neck. "He said we shouldn't try but I got you! I got an alpha!" She said happily. Scotts eyes suddenly turned red as he pulled the wire away from him turning to glare at her.

He grabbed her by the throat and banged her against the wall knocking her out. Stiles burst in looking wide eyed. Scott turned to him "call your dad," he said before rushing to me trying to stop the bleeding. I wiped the tears of my face as he gently lifted my shirt to see the wound. He froze "Skye...what are you?" He asked. I frowned "human?" I said uncertainly. Scott frowned and showed me the wound causing me to gasp. The stab wound was gone.

Liam was practically glued to my side as Violet was dragged away. They had explained the whole dead pool thing and how I as well as my brother and mother were on it. Has my whole life been a lie? Does my mother know what we are? I was defiantly going to ask he when I got home. I overheard Scott telling Stiles that he was going to bring Brett to someone called Deaton. "Hey," Liam said causing me to jump "you okay?" I nodded "yeah I just have to talk with my mom about something," "I'll come with you," Liam said getting up. I shook my head "you really don't gave to-" "but I want to," Liam said cutting me off "I'm just as curious as you are about what you are and besides with the dead pool and assassins out and about I wouldn't feel comfortable with leaving you." Liam and I started to walk towards my house when Liam suddenly grabbed my hand lacing his fingers in mine. I looked at him and he smiled at me causing me to smile back.


	7. Chapter 7

I clutched Liam's hand tightly as I entered my house. I felt incredibly nervous at the prospect of finding out what I was. When mom saw me come in she ran at me pulling me into a hug. "Thank god your okay you had me so worried when I was told you were attacked." I hugged her tightly "don't worry mom I'm okay just a little bruised." Mom pulled away and looked over my shoulder only just noticing Liam there "o hello Liam what brings you over so late?" I bit my lip while Liam rubbed the back of his neck "well mom can we talk please." Mom sensing the seriousness of the situation dragged me and Liam into the living room.

Liam and I sat on the sofa while mom sat on the arm chair across from us. I fidgeted with my hands not sure how to ask. Mom tilted her head frowning "Skye sweetie what's wrong?" I scratched the back of my head "uh mom I don't know how else to ask this so I'm just going to be blunt...what am I?" I asked. Moms expression immediately dropped her shoulders slumping. "How did you find out?" Liam answered that for me "well you see Mrs Arron there's this thing called a dead pool. It has the name of every supernatural creature in Beacon hills and you, your daughter and your son are all on it."

Moms eyebrows rose "and I'm assuming since you know so much about it that your not so human yourself." Liam nodded smiling sheepishly. Mom sighed leaning back In her chair "you know I never wanted you to know. I just wanted you to live a normal life away from all the people who would want to hurt us for what we are-" "hurt us?" I said completely freaked out "why would anyone want to hurt us?" Mom bit her lip running her hands through her brown hair "you see sweetie what we are can do amazing things when used right and many people out there are willing to take advantage of it."

"mom," I said slowly "what am I?" Mom grabbed my hand tightly "Skye your a siren." My eyes widened in shock. "I'm a what!" "Cool," Liam said suddenly. I turned to him "no it is not cool! I some weird fish hybrid thing that lures people to there death for a living! How is that cool!" Mom started to laugh causing me to look at her funny. "Skye sweetheart there is more then one type of siren." My eyes widened "really?" She nodded "yes in mythology sirens are either depicted as half women half fish creatures or half women half bird." I frowned crossing my arms "okay then...which one am I?" She shrugged "I don't know that fully depends on you."

i grinned suddenly feeling giddy. Mom saw my expression and chuckled "okay enough stories for now you have school tomorrow and need your sleep I'll tell you more later you two Liam." Liam and I groaned causing her to laugh again. After saying goodbye to Liam I practically passed out when my head hit my pillow.I was running besides Liam listening to Mason rant and rave about Violet and Garrett. Truth be told I felt incredibly hurt about there betrayal especially when Violet stabbed me. I still had nightmares about that except unlike when it actually happened I didn't magically heal. It still felt really weird to think of myself as a siren despite being told yesterday. I guess it would have to take some getting used to.

I suddenly felt a burst of energy and took of sprinting down the path. Ignoring the calls to slow down I just kept running. I have no idea why I just felt like it. I groaned in pain when I was suddenly hit by a car and went flying onto the ground. I clutched my back in pain feeling my broken spine beginning to heal. That would also take getting used to. "Skye!" I heard Liam shout as he came running over to me. "You okay?" He said placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded rubbing my arm. Liam suddenly started growling protectively clutching me to his chest as he stared down Garrett.

"sorry I missed movie night but I've got something else planned," he said before everything went black.

I groaned clutching my head in pain as I was surrounded by water? Was that water? "Oh thank god," Liam breathed "when you didn't wake up straight away I thought you were..." He trailed off clutching a part of his stomach. I frowned noticing blood leaking out of it. He smiled weakly "don't worry it's not as bad as you think." I frowned not believing him before turning to face the wall. "Well then..this wall isn't going to climb itself!" His eyes widened in horror as I began climbing "no wait Skye stop its-" I fell down on top of Liam with a yelp "slippery," he muttered wincing in pain. My eyes widened and I scrambled to get off him.

"I'm so sorry Liam!" "It's okay your not the one who stabbed me," he said bitterly. I looked down "well we wouldn't even be here if I hadn't run off," I muttered feeling incredibly guilty. I heard Liam sigh before he placing his fingers under my chin lifting my gaze to his "stop blaming yourself you couldn't have possibly predicted something like this okay?"I hesitated before nodding. We both went to climb again before Liam stopped and turned to face me "Listen Skye if we don't make it out of this-" "don't say that," I pleaded "but if we don't I just want you to know that I've loved you since 6th grade.

I froze staring at him in disbelieve causing him to fidget. "Well say something!" He said awkwardly "Liam Dunbar I've loved you since 8th." Liam stared at me wide eyed before pulling me to his chest and placing a large kiss on my forehead. We started to climb again when I slipped "ah!" I yelled until Liam grabbed my arm preventing me from falling. "Dont worry I've got you I've got you," he said clutching my wrist tightly. Liam suddenly let out this monstrous roar causing me to flinch from the sheer volume.

Liams grip slipped causing us to fall until a strong arm grabbed his tugging us out of the well and onto a log outside. It was Scott. "Your okay," he said pulls us into a hug. Liam and I hugged him back clutching each others hands in support. We had almost died tonight and it scared me shitless. Scott took us to Deaton who in order to save Liam had to cut the wolspane out of him. When Liam was all healed the two of us trudged home soaking wet and covered in dirt from the well. I stopped walking realizing something. Liam stopped as well turning to me "you okay?" He asked. I bit my lip "Liam...what you said down there did you mean it?"

Liam blushed rubbing the back of his head "yeah I did...and did you..mean it?" I blushed nodding. His face suddenly broke out into a large grin as he stepped closer to me "so what does this mean for us?" He asked softly. I smiled "well we could ignore it...or" I gave him a mischievous look before pressing my lips to his. Liam's lips were warm and wet and felt absolutely amazing against mine. Liam instantly kissed me back clutching my waist tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair causing him to moan softly.

I giggled pulling away from him as we grinned madly at each other. "What was that?" He said breathless. I smiled at him "that was my first kiss," I told him before punching his arm playfully "be nice or I'll hit you." He smiled pulling me closer to him by my waist "so are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked. He smiled kissing me again "definatly."


	8. Chapter 8 mini

"Hey that's not fair!" Liam shouted at the tv clutching his controller tightly. I laughed shooting him an amused look "calm down Liam it's just a game." Since it was Saturday Liam and I decided we would go on our first official date. We were originally going to go out for lunch but ultimately decided that it would be better if we just spent the day hanging out at Liam's house. "God damn it!" Liam yelled after his character died again throwing his controller down on the ground. I laughed again "I had no idea you got so worked up by these games Liam," I teased causing him to roll his eyes at me.

I turned my attention back to my book and was about to continue reading when I felt Liam wrap his arms around me pulling me into his lap "let's do something else," he said in my ear nuzzling his head in my hair. I blushed still trying to get used to the fact that Liam and I were dating. I tried to ignore him desperate to finish my book but Liam was relentless placing his had on my shoulder and giving me his puppy dog eyes. Damn his puppy dog eyes! "please Skye," he whined nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. I let out a giggle causing Liam to give me a devious look.

"oh so your ticklish," he said. My eyes widened and I frantically tried to get up but Liam's grip tighten and he gently threw me back on his bed. "Can't escape now," he said smirking as he climbed on top of me pinning me down on his bed before tickling me. I laughed trying to push him off but his grip was too strong "Liam please stop!" I giggled. "Say you love me!" He said smirking. I snorted and laughed as he tickled my sides "I-I love you!" I said in between laughs. He tickled me a couple more times before releasing me.

"You suck!" I said "wrong creature," he replied. When I calmed down from my laughing fit I looked up at him and saw he was smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at him "what?" I asked causing his smile to grow wider. "I'm just happy that I can finally tell you how beautiful I think you are," he said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed before smiling at him "And I can finally tell you how much of a dork you are not that it was much of a surprise," he rolled his eyes at me playfully before leaning down and planting his lips on mine.

i kissed him back passionately running my fingers threw his hair. He moaned before sitting up pulling me with him. Without disconnecting our lips he swung my leg on the other side of his waist pulling me into his lap. He gently pulled away cupping my cheek "I love you," he said smiling. I smiled back "I love you too." Suddenly the door bell rang causing our heads to snap up. I grinned climbing off Liam's lap and went downstairs to answer it. Liam followed me down looked confused. "I ordered a pizza," I told him. He frowned "but I don't have any money," I smiled mischievously "don't worry Liam this ones on me." Liam looked like he was about to object but I was already at the door smiling at the pizza delivery guy.

"that will be $29" he said. I smiled taking the pizza and handing it to Liam. I closed my eyes consintrating before opening them again revealing glowing blues green eyes. "Actually I have a better idea how about you give us this pizza free of charge," I said smiling. I cheered internally when I saw his eyes glaze over and he nodded before walking back to his car. I turned around shutting the door only to be face to face with a stunned Liam. "Siren ability?" He asked "yep," I said nodding "apparently I can compel people to do what I want, pretty cool right?" He nodded smiling at me "anything else you can do?" he asked as we walked up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah ny mom said that the compelling and power obsorbsion and giving are neutral siren powers. It's not until I find out what type of siren I am do I get any more cool unique powers." Liam frowned "what does power obsorbsion and giving mean?" I fidgeted "well it means I can either give my allies an unlimited supply of power to help them heal or fight better," "or?" Liam asked. I frowned looking down "I can take there power it's how I healed so quickly from my stab wound from Violet, I took some of Scott's healing power away. It's also why Sirens are so sought after, because they can give you endless power."

Liam frowned before wrapping his arm around me "don't worry Skye," he said "I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he continued kissing my forehead. I was about to reply when my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the caller id. My eyes widened when I saw it said Lydia. Looks like we weren't getting that pizza.


End file.
